Hopes for the Future
by terrawolf
Summary: The seal is failing and Naruto has to transfer it to a newborn child but at the cost of his life. His last hope was that she has a good life. SakuNaru. !DISCONTINUED DUE TO WRITER'S LACK OF INTEREST!
1. Prolouge

**Alright, welcome to a new story. Ummmm, what can I say, this is going to be more then one chapter long and I really don't know when I am going to post the next one after this, I 'm almost done with it but then I have the other parts to finish and look at.**

**A note for you all, in this chapter Naruto is around 22 when this chapter begins. And this is taken from Naruto's POV for this chapter but like some of my other stories, I will flip Personals every so often. (hey, I think I'll go Third person POV in one chapter, just for kicks ya know.) But anyway, sorry to y'all who don't like NaruSaku, this is one of those situations.**

**Finally: Naruto is not mine.**

**----------**

"Naruto, don't do this?" my wife said quietly from the bed. She had just given birth to our daughter. "There has got to be a better way. I don't want to lose you."

I painfully cringe, the demon was trying to break free and my chakra coils were feeling the brunt of it. "I'm sorry. I don't know how much longer my body can stand up to the fox's attempts at freedom. It has to be this way, Sakura my love. I will not allow the Kyuubi to be unleashed unto the world. At least this way, she will not have to grow up like I did," I sadly respond.

I had learned much throughout the years that I had trained under Ero-sennin. But the one thing that I had to learn by myself without his help regretfully was that of my own seal. I learned how to reproduce it and how to make it better if I needed to. Unfortunately I couldn't make my own seal stronger but by the time I found this out, it was already too late and I only had a few months at max until the Fox unleashed its fury back in the real world.

It was just karma that the Fox had started its breakout when my little daughter decided she wanted to see the real world outside of mom's womb. I knew Sakura was going to kill me if I had somehow managed to survive this little attempt, for what I was planning to do to our daughter.

I carefully took my daughter out of her little cradle. I held her gently trying to be careful and not break this delicate little thing that had just breathed her first breathes only a few hours ago. I take her out of the newborns room of the maternity wing of the hospital. I take her to a more secluded room.

"I'm sorry, my little one. I just hope your life is not like mine," I cringe.

The Fox almost made it out that time. I have to do this seal quickly. I grab a pillow from a nearby bed. I hope this will be good enough. I bite my thumb drawing blood. I collect my chakra, and start to draw the seal onto my little one's stomach. I have made some changes to it, reinforcing the seal so that what has happened with me doesn't happen with her. By the time, I am finished the fox has begun to break free of its seal. I collect my daughter from the pillow and I put her next to my stomach where I have concentrated my last amount of chakra. I feel the pain of the seal being transferred over to her. When it is done, I am on the verge of death. I gently place her back on the pillow. I take in the last moments. I feel strangely empty without the Fox being inside of me. He Has been with me my entire life so it feels odd without the thing that killed me inside of me. I am on the verge of passing out when I look at my daughter, who is crying at having been disturbed from her peaceful newborn sleep.

"I'm sorry, little Miyaka. Your aunties should be around pretty soon." I have told Sakura and baa-chan what I planned on doing. Sakura will tell Tsunade what I have done and she will come looking for me. But she will be too late to save me.

The blackness encroaches into my field of vision. My body falls limp and I slink down and fall side wards so I am laying parallel to my daughter. _Goodbye my daughter. May you have a good life._

**-------**

**Endnotes before I go back and demand more from the story fairy: Sorry about the length, but it's just a prolouge (so give me a break). There's more to come so don't give up hope now. **

**Anyway, you know what to do, read and reviews.**


	2. Introduction of the New Host

**hey all, to all those who reviewed (well most of you) my comments are at the bottom. Well, here's a time skip for y'all. We get to meet the new host. (Please don't try to kill her with your mind, it won't work)**

**---------------------------**

**(12 years later, Miyaka POV)**

"Hurry up, Miyaka, you'll be late for the exam. Good luck on it. I'll probably will be still at the hospital after you get out so if you want to meet me there, you can," my mom called from downstairs.

I looked at the clock from where I was getting ready to go and realize she was going to be late as well to work. What a combo we make? Mom was very busy most of the time but she always managed to spend some time every day with me. I could see sometimes how tired she was but she never complained about it and when I asked her about it, her short response was that she didn't want me to grow up like my father. I always wondered about this. I heard from Grandmother Tsunade that my father was a great man but one who had a troubled past. I try to inquire but never receive any more information about him. All I knew was that my dad's name was Uzumaki Naruto, even though I carry my mom's last name for whatever reason that may be. I also know that I have his hair and some other prominent features that he had. The most distinctive feature that we shared are the whisker marks on each cheek. I know what he looked like because Mom has a picture of him on the night stand next to her bed.

"Okay, Mom, I'm hurrying."

I finish getting ready. When I'm done, I hurry downstairs and outside. As I pass the door to the kitchen where I had heard my mom's voice had come from, I look in and discover that she is gone. I walk out onto the street. I soon run into another of my classmates. Both of our mom's are friends and rivals at the same time. Akimichi Chouno and I had been friends for most of our lifes. We had both inherited one of our parent's blonde hair, though different shades, they may be. Mine was a sunny golden blond that I had inherited from my father while hers is her mother's platinum blonde.

When we got to the classroom, we looked around at the available seats, there was a seat by Hyuuga Heiji and another seat by Inuzuka Ashiri. I took the seat next to Ashiri and Chouno took the seat to Heiji. Iruka-sensei walked into the class room and looked at us.

"Okay, today is the big test, the test that will prove whether or not you are ready to become a gennin or not. One by one, we will call your name and you will come next door and you will perform the test for us. If you fail you will be force to redo the year and will get the chance to try again next year. Alright first off, Akimichi Chouno, come."

Chouno gulped and then stood up and walked with Iruka out of the door. Time passed and soon Iruka came through the door and said another name and we were down another person. Soon, it was my turn and Iruka-sensei came through the door.

"Haruno Miyaka"

I stand up. I can do this, I chant in my head, I can do this. I don't have my mom's chakra control but hey only Grandma Tsunade has that kind of precision.

I walk into the exam room. There was 1 other instructor beside Iruka-sensei and there was also Grandmother Tsunade. These 3 people made up my examiners.

"Good morning, Haruno Miyaka. This test requires that you do a jutsu for us and that you meet certain requirements. Think you can do this?" Iruka-sensei explained the test to me.

"Yes, sir, I'm ready to do this."

"Okay, the jutsu that you are required to do for this test is the Bunshin jutsu. You have to make at least 3 viable clones."

Crud, Bunshin no jutsu is the one jutsu no matter how much I practice, I can't get. My mom and Grandmother Tsunade knew of this problem and they offered to teach me a way around that problem. I accepted their offer and they taught me a jutsu that I could use that would use that would replace the bunshin no jutsu for me. I was perplexed at first on how they knew how to solve my problem with the Bunshin no jutsu but their reply was that my father had the same problem.

"Um, sensei, would it be alright if I used the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu instead of the Bunshin no jutsu?" (see author notes at bottom if you have a complaint.)

Iruka looked at the other instructor and the Lady Hokage. They muttered amongst themselves before Iruka finally looked at me.

"Yes, if you feel more comfortable with that one, we see no problem with that."

"Alright." I make the signs and I concentrate my chakra, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Next to me appeared 4 shadow clones, all healthy looking, none looking like the ghostly pale and sickly looking Bunshins that I had always managed to summon.

Iruka, Grandmother Tsunade and the other instructor looked at my performance. From their appearance, I could not read anything into whether I passed or failed but I had a good feeling that I did pass the test.

"Alright, you did as good as you possibly can. The results will be up near the classroom this afternoon after we get done with everybody else. Now if you can join your fellow classmates out in the courtyard," Iruka said standing up and leading me out of the door.

I go out to the courtyard where Chouno is waiting. She looks at me.

"So how did you think you did?" she asked me.

I shrugged at the question, "I don't' know but I think I did pass. How about you?"

She shrugged at the question as well, "About same, I probably passed. We have time before the results are posted. Do you want to go to Ichiraku's for some ramen."

I looked at her, my eyes welling up. I think if my mom saw me right now would limit my visits with Uncle Lee. "Why, dear Chouno, I think you said the magic words. We shall go to Ichiraku's."

We walked the couple blocks over to Ichiraku's. Chouno might look like her mother in physical looks, but she had her father's appetite. She was just thankful that she had a high metabolism to keep her girly figure just perfect. My mother commented that I had inherited my father's appetite. She complained that she had to go grocery shopping practically every day since I ate half the week's groceries by noon. My thoughts on this was hey, it's not my fault that my stomach growls at me constantly. It growls I ignore it, it growls some more, I have to answer it.

Teuchi greets us when we enter the shop.

"Hey, can I have 3 bowls of Miso Ramen?" I ordered.

Chouno, sitting next to me, looks at Teuchi and says "Can I have 2 bowls of Pork Ramen?"

"Yeah, sure no problem, it shall be coming right up."

Within a few minutes, the first of piping hot ramen sat in front of us. We look at these bowls lovingly. We break our chopsticks and look at the food and said Itadakimasu. Ramen is such a wonderful thing. My mom would be rolling her eyes if she heard this sentence. She would say I am too much like my father for my own good. We get done with our orders and then we head back to the school's courtyard. We see that most of our classmates are waiting outside. It looks like some have gone home to eat dinner there. Chouno and I head over to some of our other friends. After awhile, Iruka sensei came out and we saw and we immediately became quiet. He had with him a piece of paper and on it were the names. We crowded around. Eventually I got in front where I could see the names. I saw that Chouno got in and as I scanned down the list, I eventually came to where my name was supposed to be and sure enough it was there. I wanted to cheer right here but I didn't, I made my way out of crowd and joined up with Chouno. When we saw other, we instantly knew that both of us had passed. We grabbed each other's hands and started to jump up and down like a pair of young school girls in some ways we were. We went to the table and picked up our new hitai-ae.

After the celebration, I walked to the hospital where my Mom was doing her rounds. Auntie Ino was at the front desk when I walked into the hospital. Now Auntie Ino was Chouno's mom but she was also my Mom's best friend and my godmother. She looked at me in surprise.

"Well, Miyaka, I didn't expect you here so soon, I thought you and my daughter would go out celebrating and then my husband would have to hunt you two down, like the last time you decided to go out."

"Sorry, Auntie Ino, Uncle Chouji came to soon and took Chouno away before we could run off. I think Uncle Chouji is planning a big celebration for Chouno since she passed the exam. We both did."

Ino smiled. "You both passed. That is excellent news. Not surprising since you two inherited your mothers' smarts instead of the fathers'. Now don't get me wrong Chouji and Naruto are smart but they don't even compare to us ladies. Your Mom is back at the Hokage Office talking with the Godaime. She should be here in less than half an hour unless they included Kakashi on this than it will take longer than that."

Kakashi was my parents' sensei. He had a very bad habit of being chronically late. The Godaime was planning on stepping down within a couple of years and live a normal retired life as well as the Last of the great Sannin could live a retired live. So Tsunade was having Kakashi be part of the meetings that occurred on a daily basis, just to get him used to dealing with people on a grand scale.

Mom arrived an hour later, cursing Kakashi's slight lateness. She looked over to where I was sitting and smiled.

"So how was the test?"

"It was okay. They tested us on Bunshin no jutsu but they allowed me to make a Kage Bunshin when I asked if I may. They got the results back and both Chouno and I pass. We don't meet again until a couple days from and that is when the teams are going to be announced. I hope get on the same team as Chouno that would be super cool."

My mom just looked at me. "Miyaka, you and Chouno might not get on the same team. But I am just happy you pass. Now what do you say we crash Ino and Chouji's party and help ourselves to some of their food."

I nod my head in agreement. That sounded like a great plan.

A couple of days later, we meet again in the classroom. Iruka came into the classroom. He scanned the room before he started to speak.

"Good job everybody you are Genin now. You are officially adults by the eyes of the village. Because you are starting out, and also it is protocol, you will be separated into a 3 man team and you will be led by a jonin who will act as your leader and your new sensei. Now then for the teams, we will begin with Team 7, you will be Haruno Miyaka, Hyuuga Heiji and Inuzuka Ashiri," I groan, I am on the same team as a Hyuuga and an Inuzuka. "Team 8, you will be Akimichi Chouno, Naara Shikake, and Yamanaka Inoto, Team 9 is…" Thus he went on naming the teams. When he finished naming off the teams, he announced "Now your team leaders shall be arriving here shortly. When they call your team you will go wherever they direct you. Good job and good luck."

Then Iruka left us to wait for our new senseis Soon enough a ninja came into the room. He appeared to be around 18-19, a little young to be a jounin and a sensei but who knows. He looked around with his dark reddish brown eyes.

"Can I have Team 8, Akimichi Chouno, Naara Shikake, and Yamanaka Inoto? Can you please come with me? I'm your team leader, Sarutobi Asumaru," he said plainly.

With that I said good bye to Chouno. My team waited another hour until our sensei finally arrived leaving us as one of the last teams to leave. He came walking in. He looked a little bit like the first sensei that came and got his team. This one had the same color of rich brown hair that seemed to have stick up in an unruly manner, though compared to my own his looks actually quite tame. He had dark brown eyes that looked at us quizzically.

"Team 7? Haruno Miyaka, Hyuuga Heiji and Inuzuka Ashiri? I'm your team leader, Sarutobi Konohamaru. I will meet you up on the roof." With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

We looked at each other and walked out of the door and up to the roof where our sensei was. We walked over to the balcony and sat down. We introduced each other and then Konohamaru-sensei allowed us to go home but before we left he warned us about the test that we were going to take tomorrow. I was left to ponder what he meant by test as I walked back home. Mom was waiting for me when I got home.

"Hey, so how was finding out whom your teammates were today?"

"It was okay, I got stuck with Hyuuga Heiji and Inuzuka Ashiri. Our team leader was Sarutobi Konohamaru. He was kind of weird. He called me 'Boss's kid.'" I saw my Mom chuckling at this. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I just can't believe you got stuck with Konohamaru. The reason behind him calling you Boss's kid is because your father and him were friends. Konohamaru's name for your father was Boss. So that makes you Boss's kid."

"Makes sense but still. What do you know of this test that Konohamaru-sensei is planning to make us do tomorrow?"

"Well, the jist of the test is your team to work together, well at least that is what my team's test was about."

My mother explained some of what was expected from the test and then when time came I went to bed. In the morning, I got up and went to the test site.

**Endnotes: Hope you like it. Just to let you know about the teammates, Hyuuga Heiji is Tenten and Neiji's son. Inuzuka Ashiri is Kiba's son. Yep, Chouji and Ino got married and had Chouno, they also have a younger son (like at this time 4-5 years old) umm, the Naara is not Shikamaru's kid but a cousin and umm, yeah, the Yamanaka that's a relative of Chouno as well.**

**Second note: Before any of you complain about Miyaka learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, just hear me out, please. I agree on the most part about Miyaka shouldn't be uberpowerful (it's not realistic read if you make the main character all powerful right from the get go, even Superman has his weakness (come on, he can't see through lead and his achille's heal is kryptonite, yeah, he has a fault .)) But my argument for this one is that Miyaka has the same kind of problem that her dear old dad had with making Bunshin no jutsu. The problem too much chakra not enough control too small of jutsu to put the chakra in and whammo a sick or dead looking bunshin. That is the same kind of problem that Miyaka has. Now Sakura and Tsunade knew Naruto and probably knew a little of his problem to make a proper Bunshin. Once either Sakura spying on Miyaka's training time or Miyaka actually coming up to Sakura and telling her the problem, or a little bit of both, the twosome probably figured that Miyaka would be like Naruto and would do better with the more advance bunshin such as is the Kage Bunshin. And there you have it. Trust me, I was going to go with her performing a regular old Bunshin correctly but hey I thought might as well make her a little bit more like Daddy in that regards.**

**Reviews:**

**Phnx- **Sorry, I'm not at liberty to say, but between you and the other reviewers, have you been somehow hacking into my computer and reading the stuff that I have done and haven't filled in yet.

**SSJXThread- **Has my story muse visited you too? If so please tell them to stop sending me new stories. And you won't know if your prediction is right for maybe another couple of chapters. This chapter is mainly introducing Miyaka (so you guys don't force me into killing her off, try the next chapter, if that doesn't make your prediction center go bonkers I don't know what will).

**2k8Hish- **Thank you. I'll take your suggestion in mind. Thank you.

**Tick-Tock- Moonlight, zutara101,and AgentBEATS- **Thanks

**Anyway, Please Read and Review, thank you. Just to let you know the next chapter is my favorite that I wrote so far. **


	3. The dream

**The third installment of the story. Sorry it's short. Anyway enjoy and the thank-you's to the people who reviewed are at the bottom.**

**------------------- **

I am walking through a meadow of flowers. The sun is shining and I am lazily strolling through the meadow. I know I am dreaming but I won't stop it. Then all of a sudden I hear an evil chuckle and the sky turns a shade of crimson red so very close to the shade of blood. I look up to see a pair of eerie almost evil looking reddish orange slitted eyes look down at me. Its mouth appears and it is in a wide toothy smile.

**Haha, so this is the runt that I am stuck in now. Pathetic, I shall break free of you just like I attempted to do with my previous jailor. I am not impressed, **its demonic voice snarled at me.

Before I can ask, I'm jolted awake. My first reaction was "What… the… hell was that?" I slide down back into my bed trying to go back to sleep again but I couldn't. The dream was still stuck in my head and the memory of it wouldn't go away. Eventually I did manage to drift off into slumber. When I awoke in the morning, I still remembered the dream but as the day passed, I soon forgot about it.

A couple nights later, I was dreaming once again. I was walking through a meadow of blooming flowers and trees full of green leaves. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful moment. I hear a thunder and then it flashed and suddenly the sky went blood red and the trees were charred and smoldering. The field of flowers that I was once in had turned into a field of ash and dirt. I look up and see the same demonic evil slitted eyes that had visited me in the last dream. Its mouth was still in that same toothy smile.

**The runt, the pathetic little runt. I shall break free of you and I shall be once again free to unleash my fury on the lands,** the demonic voice snarled once again.

"Who are you?"

Before the voice could answer I was once again jolted awake. Was it a dream or was it more? I wonder. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand. It read 2:19 AM. I think to myself, why do these dreams always have to happen in the middle of the night when most everybody is sleeping and one can't start their day just yet. I lay awake for a while, pondering and also planning what I will do for the coming day. I finally fall asleep and when I awake the dream is just starting to go fuzzy on me. The day passes and I forget about it.

A couple nights later, the same dream happens and same demonic voice repeats the same message over again. The only difference this dream had was that I spotted out of the corner of my eye, a figure standing off in the distance. When I turned to get a better look at this figure, it was gone. Huh, strange.

Unlike the previous dreams, I finally decided to tell my mom about these dreams. I thought maybe she would know the symbolic meaning of these dreams. This time when I awoke, it was early and both of us didn't have to go for another couple of hours. I walked downstairs where in the kitchen Mom was making pancakes.

"Hey, honey, what's the matter? Are you sick, that you have to get up early?" my Mom joked with me.

"No, I just have had weird dreams lately. Maybe the term dreams are not descriptive enough, they are all the same kind of dream but I have had them more than once. The dream starts out with me in a field of flowers and it is a very serene moment and then just like a snap it changes, the sky goes blood red and a pair of reddish orange slitted eyes and a Cheshire cat smile appears in the sky above me and it spouts off about breaking free about me. When I want to question it, I wake up. What do you think it means, Mom?"

My Mom stops what she is doing. She has her back to me and I can't tell what she is thinking from the back of her head. But she drops the spatula on the counter when she hears the dream and she leans over the counter to catch her breath.

"I really don't know, Miyaka. Maybe it's just stress building up and you need to relax and take some time for yourself," my mom said not even looking back at me when she responded.

I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe she was right, maybe it was because of stress.

-----------------

**To all who reviewed thank you**.

**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountains:** I realize that it's traditional for the kid to have the dad's last name but I think I'm going to keep the last name as Haruno. (Trust me you don't see her full name all that often.) Retort also: um does it count if I am going in with the tradition of this family and having the child bear the mother's last name. Naruto has enemies out there, (cough, Akatsuki might still be out there, cough)

**The frozen moon-** sorry for the confusion, but Miyaka is a girl.

**Anyway you know what to do read and review. Thanks.**


End file.
